


Tristan Winchester's Firsts

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. As the title says. Sam and Dean's infant son going through some major firsts.





	Tristan Winchester's Firsts

Tristan Winchester's Firsts

First Tooth- 7 months

Sam sighed as Tristan spit out his pacifier which landed on the floor once again, "Peanut if you spit out your binky one more time I'm not giving it back."

 

Tristan looked up at his father, drool running down his chin. Sam wiped it off. The baby boy was looking upset. For the past few days Sam had noticed that Tristan wasn't his usual happy self.

 

"What's the matter baby boy, you're not feeling so good?" He hugged his son to his chest. "Maybe you'll feel better after a nap."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

The following week Tristan looked downright miserable. He would cry till he was exhausted and drooled even more. Nothing Sam did would soothe him. The young father was worried about his son, he couldn't figure what was wrong with him.

 

"Baby what's going on with you?" He wiped the drool off Tristan with a facecloth.

 

Tristan looked up at his father looking completely miserable. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and chewed on them for comfort. Sam bounced him a bit. He placed his finger in front of Tristan intending to pull his little fingers out of his mouth when the baby grabbed his finger and brought it to his mouth. He chewed on it like he had done with his own. Instantly Sam felt the swollen gums and the tooth.

 

"Oh baby boy are you teething? Is that why you're crying so much? I bet you're hurting bad." Sam let his son chew on his finger for a few minutes before deciding to try to rock him to sleep.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"How's my nephew doin'?" Ash hid in his room away from Dean and everyone else.

"Peanut's hurting a little. He started teething. It took me a while to figure it out. He's been crying his little heart out this past week." Sam closed the door to Tristan's nursery a smidge after checking on him.

"Aww my poor little man. Ya' gotta keep multiple teething rings in the freezer. The cold will be his best friend."

"I already do that, I read up on it. I've been keeping him mostly comfortable." He yawned. "And I've been catching up on sleep.

"My old friends at school had a baby and they went through the same as you…" Ash heard Dean calling for him. "Hey I gotta let ya' go, I hear Dean comin' this way."

Sam tensed, "O-okay well I'll talk to you later. Bye Ash."

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Learning to Crawl- 9 months

"Hey Peanut watcha doing?" Mike sat down next to the baby who was on the floor.

 

Tristan looked up at Mike, turning his attention from his toys. He waved his arms around and kicked his legs in the air.

 

Mike laughed at the antics, "Ya' happy to see me buddy." He picked up the baby and tickled him.

Stacey heard the squeals and giggles from where she was in the kitchen, "Are ya' torturin' my godson, Mike?" She called out.

 

Stacey left Sam to his cooking and went to the living room to join Mike and Tristan. The baby was squirming in his uncle's arms.

 

"I'm not torturin' him Stace, we're just playin' around. Isn't that right Peanut, ya' playin' with uncle Mike." The baby looked over at his toys and did baby babble.

"It sounds like he wants to be put down." She chuckled. "His toys are more interestin' than you Mikey."

Mike stuck his tongue out at her, "Are not and what have I told ya' about callin' me Mikey?"

She shrugged, "Not to, but then again I've never really listened to what you tell me not to do." She looked smug.

Mike geared up for a comeback, but Sam cut him off, "Children calm down, the baby's behaving better than you two." He grinned.

 

Sam took Tristan from Mike and placed him on the blanket on his stomach. He placed some toys in front of him. The baby pulled himself towards them with his arms. He even managed to get up on all fours, but seemed lost at what to do next.

 

"Looks like someone's gonna start crawling." Mike's eyes lit up.

"Is that true baby? Are you gonna start crawling for Daddy?" Sam smiled as he took Tristan's toys away from him.

 

He placed them a little bit away from the baby. Stacey sat next to them and encouraged the baby to crawl to get them. Tristan pouted and whined as he looked at his daddy. Sam feared that he was going to start to cry.

 

"C'mon Peanut get your toys." Sam pointed to the toys.

"Look Tris do what I do." Mike got on all fours and crawled to Stacey.

"See baby do like Uncle Mike." Sam encouraged.

 

After Mike repeated the action a few more times he sat down next to Stacey. Tristan looked over to his toys then back at Sam. The baby wanted his bear, but didn't understand why his daddy moved them away. He got on all fours again and after a few tries he began to half crawl and half drag himself over to Stacey and his bear. All three adults encouraged him excitedly. Sam started to record on his camera phone so he could send it Bobby and Ash later.

 

Sam picked up Tristan after he tugged his bear towards him, "You did it Tristan! You crawled baby!" He covered his little face with kisses. The baby giggled at the attention. "Wait till Grandpa Bob sees the video. I betcha he'll send you a prize."

 

They spent the rest of the day encouraging Tristan to crawl till the baby was all tired out.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

First Word- 12 months

"I'm tellin' ya' Sam, Tris' first word is gonna be Adam." Adam grinned as he sat down across from Sam and Tristan in the booth.

Sam laughed at his boss, "You say that everytime you see him. His first word is gonna be Dada. He already says Da."

"Da doesn't count and you know it."

"I know it doesn't, but he isn't going to say Adam first." Sam bounced Tristan on his lap.

 

The one year old squirmed to be put down. Ever since he learned how to crawl Tristan loved to be on the floor. Sam had, had to baby proof the apartment and block off some areas.

 

"You can't go on the floor baby. We're going home soon and then you can crawl wherever you want." He handed Tristan his pacifier.

"I remember when mine were like that. Keep a camera in handy, all their firsts are unexpected." Adam smiled.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

"I swear one of these days you boys are gonna give me a heartattack!" Bobby greeted through the phone.

"And hello to you too Bobby." Sam put the phone on speaker and set it on the table. "Also what are you talking about?" He leaned down and picked up Tristan whom had crawled over to him and sat him next to the phone.

"Hello Sam." Bobby sighed. "I'm talkin' about that idgit of a brother of yours."

Sam rolled his eyes which made Tristan giggle, "What did he do now?"

"The idgit was looking for a hunt just because that harpy of a girlfriend of his told him to."

He shook his head, "Well that's wha…"

"Ijit."

Sam looked at Tristan wide-eyed, "Peanut did you just say idgit?"

"Ijit." The happy baby repeated.

"Sam is that you sayin' idgit over an' over?" Bobby shook Sam out of his shock.

"N-no Bobby. Tris just said his first word." He put the phone near Tristan and smiled. "C'mon baby say idgit."

Tristan giggled, "Ijit."

"That's my boy!" Bobby laughed.

Sam laughed as he hugged his son, "Out of all the words I expected him to say, that definitely wasn't it."

"You were expectin' Dada." He chuckled.

"Actually yeah I was, but thinking about it, idgit is just perfect."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Johnny would've been laughin'."

Sam smiled, "I bet. Though I think he and Dean would've preferred Impala or one of the eighties bands they love so much." The last bit had slipped out without him even thinking.

"Yeah I know." Bobby agreed.

He shook his head, "Anyways I should let you go, it's time for Tristan's nap."

"'Kay, I'll talk to ya' soon Sam. Bye bye TJ, be good for daddy little guy."

"Blow grandpa a kiss baby." He showed Tristan what to do and the baby imitated him. "Bye Bobby."

"Bye guys." Bobby chuckled as he hung up.

"Ijit." The baby grinned as Sam laughed and hugged him again.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

First Steps- 1 year and 3 months

"Dada." Tristan raised his arms towards his father.

"What is it baby?" Sam lifted him into his arms.

 

Tristan giggled as he pushed his teddy bear against Sam's face. Sam laughed and gave kisses to the bear as he knew that's what his son wanted. The young father grabbed the stuffed animal and gave his little boy kisses on his cheeks.

 

"Is that what you wanted Peanut? Huh, you and your friend wanted kisses." He smiled.

Bobby walked into the living room and chuckled, "So here's where the little guy escaped to."

Sam turned to look at him while bouncing the baby, "Yeah, he and his teddy wanted some kisses."

"One minute he was in the kitchen and the next he was gone."

"Yeah, I've had to baby proof the whole apartment. He gets into just about anywhere. He's curious about everything."

"I noticed." He smirked. "He tried opening my cabinets, but luckily I had baby proofed them before you guys got here."

"Gapa!" Tristan interrupted them. He reached for Bobby.

"Yeah TJ?" Bobby took the baby from Sam and walked over to the recliner.

 

Tristan babbled and repeated the few words he knew while playing with Bobby's hands. Sam sat on the couch and watched them while he folded his son's clothes. Bobby loved whenever his boys came over for a visit. His house felt bright and alive, something that had dimmed after his wife had died.

 

"Is that so? Well I'll have a talk with your teddy and tell him to stop being mean to your other toys." Bobby said in mock seriousness as he responded to his grandson.

 

The baby boy giggled then squirmed to be put back on the floor where his toys and blanket were. Bobby complied and set him down.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Later on in the afternoon after Tristan had taken his nap he was back on the living room floor. Sam was reading on the couch while Bobby prepared dinner. Sam was so focused on his book that he didn't notice his son standing with the help of the recliner.

For a while now Tristan had been standing up with the help of whatever chair or table that was available. He always took a few steps with some help, but would fall over if he let go. He even managed to stay standing without holding on, but at the first step he would fall on his diapered behind.

 

"Dada!" Tristan squealed as if to say, 'Look at me!'

Sam looked over at him surprised, "Watcha doing there buddy?" He put the book down.

"Dada, dada, dada." Tristan babbled as he took his first wobbly step without help.

 

The baby looked down at his feet amazed, then tried another step. Sam smiled as he kneeled down and held out his arms.

 

"Come to Daddy baby." He encouraged.

 

Tristan giggled as he slowly took wobbly steps towards his father. He smiled brightly as he reached Sam.

 

"Dada!" He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Good boy Tristan!" Sam praised as he hugged his son. "You can walk now baby." He lifted him into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Let's go surprise grandpa."

 

Sam headed to the kitchen, Tristan in his arms. Bobby was peeling potatoes and had his back towards them. Sam put Tristan down and kneeled down next to him.

 

"Peanut walk to grandpa." Sam whispered.

 

He let go of his son once he knew the baby was steady. He took out his phone and got it ready to take pictures. When Tristan took two steps Sam called out to Bobby who promptly turned around.

 

"What's…" Bobby looked down at Tristan who was making his way over to him, a big smile on his face." TJ you're walkin'!"

"Gapa!" Tristan grabbed his grandfather's legs for leverage when he reached him.

"Since when do you walk huh little guy?" Bobby looked proud.

"Since just now." Sam put his phone back in his pocket once he saved the pictures. "He took his first steps in the living room." He said excitedly.

Bobby picked up his grandson, "Good boy TJ, pretty soon you'll be runnin' all over my house just like your daddies used to."

 

Tristan played with his grandfather's shirt buttons, not really understanding what his grandpa was talking about. Sam chuckled remembering what Bobby had said. He and Dean used to turn Bobby's house upside down running around and playing hide and seek. That is until they were old enough that Bobby made them play outside.

 

Sam relieved Bobby of Tristan, "You better stop growing up so fast Tris. Next thing I know you won't be a baby anymore." He held his little boy close.

 

Bobby patted him on the shoulder as he passed by them and smiled knowingly. Bobby remembered John saying the same thing about his boys when they were little.

 

"You'll be okay Sam."

"Yeah I know, but still." He chuckled.

 

Sam bounced Tristan in his arms and tickled him as he walked back to the living room.

 

"You'll always be my baby won't ya' Peanut?" He kissed his son's forehead. His baby boy grinned up at him.

 

The End


End file.
